Accidents Happen
by Evanna Adams
Summary: "Accidents don't just happen accidentally." Castiel thinks it's the worst thing to happen when he hits Dean with his car but it turns out be the perfect thing.


**Happy Holidays everyone! **

**For this prompt: warmsthecocklesofmyheart . tumblr post/ 38724399148/ halosexual-au-dean-is-in-a-minor-accident-when**

* * *

_I am an idiot_, Cas told himself, grabbing his trench coat from the stand. A piece of toast in his mouth and a thermos containing steaming coffee in his hand, he ran down the stairs, shrugging the coat on. _I am an idiot_, he reminded himself.

Castiel Novak was an entrepreneur and an amazing one at that. He loved his job which made it harder for him to accept the fact that he was running late. He somehow believed he could fit a twenty minute drive into five minutes and reach exactly on time.

He slid into his Taurus, settling the thermos in the cup holder and gulping down the piece of toast.

"Amy, have you set up the appointment with Angel Brothers and Co.," Cas asked into the Bluetooth device plugged to his ear.

"Yes, Mr. Novak and I've sent in the paperwork. I've also made a copy for you and Mr. Uriel," Amy replied in a brisk secretary tone.

"Thank you, darling," he said, hanging up the call on his phone and getting rid of the device.

He was rushing but he really needed the coffee's warmth down his throat. He looked around. It was a clear road. He picked up the thermos to take a long draught.

He knew he shouldn't have.

* * *

Dean was heading down the road to get an aspirin for his headache. It was getting too much. He couldn't even see straight. Some days he wished he didn't drink his pains away but that was getting rarer by the day. With Sam off to college, Dean's conscience seemed to be dying each day.

Ignoring the sounds in his head, he started to run across the road, both hands over his ears.

He felt it happen before he heard the screeching sound of the tires.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God! I'm so sorry," Castiel cried, seeing the man on the ground stir.

The first thought he got was that he had killed a man but seeing the man stir made him release the breath he had no idea he was holding. The second thought, when he saw the stranger, was that he is one hell of a handsome man. The third was to check for injuries as kneeled down beside the man. The fourth thought was that he had never seen such beautiful eyes.

* * *

Dean knew four things for certain.

One, he was dead and was in Heaven. Two, the man saying something above him was an angel. Third, his headache was gone. Fourth, he hated Twilight with a passion.

* * *

The two men stared each other for a long stretched out moment, none saying anything. Then Dean held out a hand. Cas took it and pulled him up.

"I'm so sorry," Cas repeated.

"No harm done, man. Actually, thanks. You crashing into me made my headache vanish," Dean said, clapping Cas' shoulder.

Cas looked at Dean's hand on his shoulder, utterly content with it. Dean let it stay there.

"But you'll have to make it up to me," Dean said, a beat later.

Castiel looked up, his eyes wide.

"Anything," he said, earnestly.

"You'll have to take me out to dinner," Dean said with a cocky grin.

Castiel could feel a flush creep up his neck, concentrated on the area around Dean's hand.

"Sure," he said. "Tonight? I'll pick you up at eight?"

Dean grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Amy, do I look fine?" Castiel asked the redheaded woman who had just entered with a folder.

"Yes, Mr. Novak," she said with a smile.

"Cancel all appointments after 8," Castiel said, signing the page Amy snuck under his nose.

"I already did, sir."

"You're amazing."

"I know, sir."

* * *

Dean Winchester did not believe in chick flick moment.

Nuh-uh.

No way.

Not in the very least.

Nada.

Don't you even dare suggest.

And yet he found himself gazing into the mirror, nervous. He slicked up his hair with gel to make it the way he thought looked perfect. He set his tie one last time and dropped the idea altogether. What if they were going somewhere semi-formal. He was too formal.

He shed his clothes. It was just seven.

It was SEVEN!

Dean hurriedly got into his favourite pair of jeans, pulled on a casual t-shirt and a red shirt over it. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked too casual now. He groaned, holding his head in his hands. And even his hair was mussed up because of the shirt.

A knock on the door.

It couldn't be him.

It was just ten minutes past seven.

He opened the door.

It was him, looking terribly apologetic and holding flowers. _Flowers!_

"Hey," Dean said, opening the door.

"Hi," Castiel replied, embarrassed. "I got off work early and I, uh, got you these. I hope you like Birds of Paradise," he added, handing the bouquet to Dean.

"I love them," Dean said in his manliest voice. "I was just getting ready. Come in."

"Really?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. "You look great."

"Uh," Dean murmured, rubbing his head. "Let's go then," he said, leaving the bouquet in a vase Jo had gifted him three Christmases ago.

* * *

"So you have three brothers, three sisters, a religious dad who threw you out for being gay and a mom who abandoned you all?" Dean asked, having trouble digesting the facts about the man in front of him.

"And, you raised your younger brother on your own while your dad left you in an orphanage after your mother's death?" Castiel asked, giving Dean the same look.

Dean chuckled lightly.

"Well, we are messed up, aren't we?"

"Yes."

The conversation fell into a lull after that. It was comfortable, the silence. Dean was enjoying the company of the man in front of him. Despite their horrible stories, each was proud of their sibling (Anna, in case of Castiel). That one sibling who kept them going no matter how terrible life got.

"Well, this was great," Castiel said, when they got outside.

The valet got Dean's car, '67 Impala, around. Turned out, Castiel had brought them to terribly high priced hotel but he didn't care what Dean was wearing and that was enough for Dean.

"Yes," Dean agreed, smiling at the man.

Castiel took a step forwards, into Dean's personal space. Dean leaned down. They caught each other in a kiss, both intending to be chaste but it turned passionate and then tongues got involved.

"Ahem," the valet cleared his throat, holding out the keys.

"I'll take my car tomorrow," Cas said, against Dean's lips.

Dean chuckled, leading Castiel to the passenger door and holding it open for him.

* * *

_I don't want a threesome_, Cas told Dean when he tried to cross the speed limit. Dean laughed and drove at the speed limit. Good thing, he didn't live far off.

An unsaid agreement between the two, as Dean led Castiel right into the bedroom, no foreplay involved.

Shedding their clothes, the two lay panting and kissing till Dean got smart enough to pull out lube and a condom. With lube slicked hands, he scissored and loosened Cas up until he almost begged for Dean, crying out his name. Dean lined up his erection with Castiel's hole and pushed the head of his cock in.

Cas' legs were draped over Dean's shoulders and were pushing into Dean, the man moaning and writhing.

"I got you, baby," Dean murmured, kissing Castiel on the lips and thrusting in the length of him.

He stopped to catch a breath when his whole length was in. They looked into each other's eyes, reading the unsaid words there. They shared a long kiss as Dean started to pull in and out, falling a pattern, a rhythm which was mimicked by fist around Castiel's cock.

The two men moaned and writhed, panting and sweating.

"C-Cas," Dean managed to cry out as he slammed into Cas, coming.

Cas' shaking hands stroked Dean as he came. Not long after, he followed and Dean held him through it.

Pulling out, Dean fell to his side against Cas.

Castiel turned around to face him. He cupped his face.

"This was the most amazing night ever, Dean."

"So, you're glad you hit me with your car."

Castiel laughed and pulled in closer to Dean.

"Well, I'm glad you did, Cas. I'm glad you did."


End file.
